I Want Love
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Cyrus has come down with a nasty flu, leaving his three commanders temporarily in charge of Galactic. What sort of chaos will ensue? Cyrus/Mars, Saturn/Jupiter. Crude humour.
1. The Scheming Commanders

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Pokemon unfortunately

**Title**

I Want Love

**Summary**

Cyrus has come down with a nasty flu, leaving his three commanders temporarily in charge of Galactic. What sort of chaos will ensue?

.

**Chapter One: The Scheming Commanders**

It was Monday morning and normally all the grunts and the commanders would be given a two hour lecture from Cyrus explaining what the goal of the week was. There was only one goal a week because the grunts were incapable of handling more than one task at a time and the commanders were far too busy trying to please each other than assist. However, there was no lecture today because the boss had come down with the flu.

So the Galactic commanders decided to throw a party – not because they were celebrating the fact their boss was sick, but because they never had a party before because Cyrus was scared of parties. Apparently it had something to do with a childhood birthday party involving clowns, but that had yet to be confirmed. So the commanders had taken it upon themselves to throw the biggest party of the year! It was going to be a night to remember! This party would go down in history as the greatest evil party ever!

"Did you place an order for the alcohol?" Jupiter asked Saturn.

The man nodded. "Yes."

"And Mars, have you informed all the grunts because it won't be much of a party if no one knows about it."

Mars nodded. "Everyone knows but Cyrus."

An awkward silence followed at the mention of the boss' name. If he found out about this party there was a good chance he was not going to pay them for the week. Either that or he'd cancel their expensive pay television channels for the next month which meant no entertainment for Galactic. "Somehow we will convince him this entire thing was his idea," Saturn said.

"And how do you propose we do that? You know he has a deep fear of parties even if he tries to deny it," Jupiter pointed out.

"We could drug him?" Saturn suggested.

Silence. The three commanders thought about that idea deeply. Cyrus was currently in a pretty bad shape right now – he could barely get out of bed. He was temporarily vulnerable and it would simply be foolish not to take advantage of the opportunity. "Yeah, good idea!" Jupiter said, planting a kiss on Saturn's cheek.

Both Saturn and Jupiter turned to Mars. Saturn spoke. "You usually make his coffee, Mars. So you will have to be the one to spike it. Just add a really strong dose of alcohol in it. There are some good recipes out there."

Mars grumbled. So she was going to be the one to spike the boss just so he wouldn't make their lives difficult when he learnt about the party. She wished there was another way, but there wasn't. "Hey, this could turn out to be the greatest idea we've ever had!" Jupiter exclaimed. "I mean, we never have fun. We can bring out the fun side of the boss and then we can blackmail him with pictures later!"

"Oooh, yes!" Saturn said, eyes shining with amusement. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Mars wasn't as keen on the idea as her two fellow commanders because she didn't want to see the boss hurt or humiliated in any way. It just seemed… wrong somehow, but the other commanders were going to make this happen. "Oh cheer up, Mars! You might just get what you want from this!" Jupiter said.

"And what would that be exactly?" Mars replied.

"Saturn and I both know you're madly in love with the boss."

Mars' face turned a deep shade of red. "No way! He's the boss! That would just be… wrong!" she protested. Saturn and Jupiter just laughed though. "And besides, even if I was, which I am not, he would never reciprocate!" Cyrus had spent many long years trying to shut down all emotions. Of course, that was impossible since he experienced rage quite often, but he didn't like admitting it. If one of the commanders tried explaining to him he just experienced a bout of strong emotion, he'd give them the cold shoulder and lock himself in the office until the commander came to their senses and apologized.

"That's why you have to drug him, Mars. You never know, he might be a romantic deep down," Jupiter teased while Saturn just cackled. Cyrus? A romantic deep down? Yeah, right. That would only happen when Pikachu's could fly and that was impossible. "Don't try to deny it, Mars. We've seen the way you act around him. You're always following him around, trying to do things for him even if clearly doesn't need any help. You make him breakfast, butter his toast… heck, you even pour him a glass of water when you have the chance. You're infatuated with him and this is your chance to make your fantasies become a reality."

Well… now that Jupiter put it _that _way… It certainly _would _be a lot of fun to see if her fantasies of him became a reality. It was just unfortunate she had to drug him to make it happen though. Oh well. Mars sighed. "Fine, I'll make him his favourite coffee and then I'll add some strong alcohol to it. I'll tell him it's a health drink to make him feel better. He's so sick he'll take anything right now."

Jupiter beamed a grin. "Good girl."

"Yeah, great! You go and prepare it now and Jupiter and I will start organizing the games."

Mars raised a brow, giving Saturn a quizzical look. "Games?"

He grinned. "The grunts have wanted to play _Twister _for ages now ever since they saw it advertised on television a month ago." Mars decided not to question that any further – the malicious look in his eyes said it all. _Twister _had the potential of becoming quite a violent and dirty game. "We can also play _Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Love and Torture! _I hear it's quite popular in Johto and Kanto."

"All right, then it's settled. When you enter Cyrus' room, be sure to wear a mask so you don't get sick yourself," Jupiter said. She grabbed Saturn's arm and led him away, leaving Mars all on her own. It was time to go and make her boss the tastiest alcoholic coffee on the planet.

**.**

There aren't too many Cyrus/Mars stories out there and I figured I'd give this pairing (that I've recently become a huge fan of) a try. This will be a rather cracky sort of a fic, but it will have its moments of seriousness as well. Reviews are much appreciated!


	2. The Spiking

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Pokemon unfortunately

**Title**

I Want Love

**Summary**

Cyrus has come down with a nasty flu, leaving his three commanders temporarily in charge of Galactic. What sort of chaos will ensue?

**Special Thanks**

Thanks to lancexlyrax4ever for giving this story a chance by reviewing the first chapter!

.

**Chapter Two: The Spiking**

Mars had never felt so scared before in her life – she had entered the boss' bedroom on many occasions (usually by climbing in through Houndoom's dog flap), but to actually be in here for a logical reason was mind boggling. She was going to drug the boss, the very person who had placed his trust in her, just so she could loosen him up a little and make the guy experience something great for once in his life.

If it wasn't sick, he'd be locked in his office, coming up with great schemes to dominate the world entirely (or ways to make being a Galactic member less entertaining if the dumb grunts pissed him off which was often.) The guy didn't get out much – he didn't celebrate his own birthday or any of the commanders, claiming that celebrating birthday parties was a foolish thing to do.

Surely, the boss had to have some desire to have some form of fun.

She was going to unlock it, no matter how great the risk was. She entered his room where his Houndoom (nicknamed Pookie) was sleeping at the foot of his bed. Cyrus' master bedroom was the largest room in the entire building since he was the boss and all. He just had to have the biggest and best of everything, but that was totally understandable.

She spotted him lying down on his right side snoozing. "Poor baby," Mars whispered, gazing down at him with sympathetic eyes. "But don't worry Mars is here to make things feel right again." She placed his special 'coffee' on his bedside table, and tried to walk away silently, only to trip over Houndoom's tail in the process. Oh shit.

Houndoom immediately sat up, fixing his steely gaze on Mars. She took in a deep breath and took a few steps back, raising her hands protectively in front of her. "Easy there, Pookie, I'm only here to help your master."

The canine growled. He stood up, and walked over to Mars' special drink and sniffed it. He immediately bared his teeth, advancing towards Mars. She backed up against the wall and closed her eyes, scolding herself for not bringing Pookie's favourite chew toy along to distract him with. The canine's soft growls alerted the boss, who groggily sat up to examine the scene before him.

Oh fuck, I'm done for it now, she thought. Fortunately, the boss was far too ill to get mad at her. "Where's my coffee?" he demanded.

She pointed down at his bedside table, silently praying Houndoom wouldn't knock it over. Cyrus looked down at it suspiciously. Had he somehow noticed there was something different about it? "What happened to my cup? What happened to the other one? This one has 'Saturn' on it." He pointed to the text scribbled on the cup. Every member of Galactic had their own cup because Cyrus didn't want to drink out of something someone else had used previously.

She looked down. Cyrus was indeed correct. Damn. "The flu has clearly messed with your head because it says 'Boss' on it," Mars lied, hoping he'd believe her. Although he was stricken down with the flu, a sick Cyrus was still rather intimidating. He could still punish her by getting her to take Pookie out for a walk.

"Hmm, perhaps you are right. I see no reason why you would lie to me. Give it to me now."

Wow, the flu _had_ really messed him up. Mars couldn't believe she had gotten out of that one. She picked up Saturn's mug and gave it to her boss. Houndoom growled, but surprisingly, the canine didn't try to knock it out of her hands. Cyrus grabbed the mug, took a sip then froze. Arceus, I'm done for it now, Mars thought.

"It tastes different."

"It's a health drink to make you feel better quicker," she quickly replied.

He took another sip. "What do you call it?"

She smiled. "I can't say. Special recipe. Can't have it fall into the wrong hands, right?"

He didn't seem too convinced, but continued drinking anyway. He must've been desperate to remove the sickness as possible since he drank the rest of it rather quickly. Mars tried hard not to smile. He had drunk the entire thing so the drugs she added in with the alcohol and coffee were going to have a huge effect on him. "What a foul taste… I hope this works otherwise I will be having you fired, Mars."

She smiled confidently. This was totally going to work. It just _had _to. He placed the cup back down. Mars picked it up and tried hard not to skip out of the room and burst out into song. Now would not be the most appropriate time. Once she had exited the room, she shut the door and raced towards Saturn and Jupiter who were currently in the Nap Room and lying down on the same bed.

Mars strolled over to them and smacked them both on the heads with the pillow. "I did it. He drank it all."

Saturn sat up first. "Well done, Mars!"

Jupiter's head popped up from beneath the sheets. "Great. Now the real fun begins! By the way, he hired all the strippers and such. Team Flare were the most willing so we hired them because of their fancy outfits."

Mars nodded. Made sense. "But strippers? Really?"

"The grunts need their fun too, Mars. You know, half of them have never seen someone other than themselves naked before," Saturn explained. Cyrus claimed unnecessary nudity led to STD's and people died because of it. "So we thought we should hire strippers and Team Flare is the best in the world."

"All right then. I just hope the drugs kick in by the time the party starts because we're going to need it if we want to get out of this alive," Mars said. If they failed to work then Cyrus would fire them all and they'd be left with nothing on the streets of Sinnoh. She turned around leaving Saturn and Jupiter to continue whatever they had been doing before which was most likely something sexual considering how close they were. Tomorrow, all truths would be revealed.

.

What sort of crazy things should the boss get up to? Ideas for Truth and Dare are much appreciated! Reviews are much appreciated, as always!


End file.
